


Ещё одна душа, идущая на зов

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ghost!Sherlock, Ghostfic, Ghosts, Possibly Pre-Slash, Teenlock, because I love johnock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я умер слишком давно. Так давно, что для жителей городка это стало просто легендой, да поводом для глупых сплетен. Но ведь это не напугает тебя, Джон Ватсон? Ты будешь моим другом, другом навеки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё одна душа, идущая на зов

**Author's Note:**

> Фик также выложен здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/2205163

– «Всем привет, это Джон Ватсон! Скорее всего, меня нет дома, так что просто оставьте сообщение после сигнала!» – пропел телефон. Раздался громкий гудок, а затем из трубки послышалось непонятное шипение и кряхтение, как от старого, дряхлого мотора. Джон закатил глаза и поспешил поднять трубку:

– Да иду я, Шерлок, иду! Имей совесть – на дворе час ночи! – парень накинул на плечи красный бомбер, выключил свет и выбежал на улицу.

Лужайку перед домом едва освещал старенький фонарь. Он был единственным на всю улицу, работал кое-как, с перебоями. За маленьким двухэтажным домиком, в котором жила семья Ватсонов, расположился густой лес, где сроду не водилось никакой живности. 

– «Кроме Шерлока», – усмехнулся сам себе Джон. – «Если считать его за живого». 

Шерлок был привидением. Ватсон наткнулся на него, когда бродил по лесу в надежде избавиться от скуки, которая так неизбежно омрачала лето. В чаще леса он случайно набрел на развалины какого-то дома: первый этаж обвил плющ – он рос, цепляясь за трещины и выступы, какие только мог найти на почерневших обугленных стенах. Очевидно, этот дом настиг сильный пожар. Когда Джон залез внутрь, чтобы хорошенько все осмотреть, перед ним возник призрак юноши. Такого шока Ватсон еще не испытывал. Он никогда не верил в сверхъестественное, но как тут не поверить, когда перед тобой _настоящее_ привидение? 

Как оказалось, у привидения было имя – Шерлок Холмс. 

Шерлоку было девятнадцать, когда этот дом похоронил в огне под обломками стен всю семью. Привидение, как ни странно, не вопило, не сыпало проклятьями направо и налево и даже не пыталось его убить. Юноша отрешенно посмотрел на застывшего в немом испуге Ватсона, еле слышно вдохнул и выложил всю жизнь Джона, как на ладони: недавний перелом ноги из-за игры в регби, живет один на окраине леса, так как его семья вместе со старшим братом уехала на море во Францию; увлекается биологией.

_– Это было… потрясающе! – с благоговением выдохнул Джон._

_– Не ожидал, что попаду во все мишени, – задумчиво произнес Шерлок._

_– Эм-м... Вообще-то ты промазал в одном месте, – самодовольно улыбнулся Ватсон. – Гарриет – моя сестра._

_– Сестра, – зашипел Шерлок, сжав руки в кулаки._

_Джон тихо засмеялся. К онемевшим от ужаса пальцам понемногу возвращалась кровь._

Так и началась его дружба с этим странным существом.

Подойдя к уже знакомым развалинам, Джон увидел залитую лунным светом фигуру своего друга. Шерлок стоял неподвижно, устремив взгляд своих светло-серых глаз куда-то в глубь леса и не заметил приближения гостя. Пронизывающий ветер будто боялся привидения и не касался его, так что черная шапка кудрей на голове Шерлока оставалась в своем величественном байроновском спокойствии. Джон кашлянул:

– Звал?

Шерлок очень медленно повернул голову и пронизывающе холодно посмотрел ему в глаза. Потом вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от ступора, поморгал и тепло улыбнулся. 

– Да-да. Пошли, я покажу тебе кое-что.

~*~

Почти каждую ночь Шерлок находил, чем заняться. Сам того не замечая, он ежедневно ухитрялся удивлять Джона. В основном они бродили по лесу, который Холмс знал, как свои пять пальцев. Скучно с ним не было. 

– И почему я должен делать это за тебя? – Джон вытер рукой потный лоб, сильно измазав его во влажной земле. По настоянию Шерлока он принес лопату и теперь копал яму на указанном месте. Холмс же стоял, оперевшись на дерево, и с безразличием наблюдал за его работой.

– Я привидение, – скучающе напомнил тот. – Я не могу эту лопату даже в руки взять. 

– Скажи-ка еще раз, зачем я все это делаю, – недовольно проворчал Джон.

– Здесь зарыт труп Карла Пауэрса, и я хочу его осмотреть. 

– Как, скажи на милость, ты будешь его осматривать, если ты не можешь к нему прикоснуться? – фыркнул Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, как на идиота:

– Надеюсь, ты захватил резиновые перчатки?

Джон возвел глаза к темному небу и застонал.

~*~

Они лежали на полянке в глубокой чаще леса и смотрели на звезды. Ватсон с удовольствием уплетал третий сэндвич и чуть не поперхнулся, услышав рассуждения Шерлока о космосе.

– Как ты можешь не знать, что Земля крутится вокруг Солнца? – воскликнул Джон. – Это проходят еще в начальной школе!

– В начальной школе я изучал особенности отпечатков пальцев у людей разных профессий, – ощетинился Шерлок.

– Ты точно сумасшедший, и как тебя только терпели? – усмехнулся Джон. Он смотрел на звезды, а потому не увидел направленного на него холодного взгляда пронзительных мертвых глаз.

– А меня не терпели, – тихо заметил призрак. – Для них я был малолетним психом.

Какая-то неясная тоска скользила в его словах. Джон, однако, не обратил внимания и беспечно произнес:

– Как по мне, всё это потрясающе. Ты и твоя дедукция, – с легкой улыбкой признался он.

Шерлок улыбнулся; однако эта улыбка не затапливала его глаза теплом, как обычно. В них сквозила печаль.

– Знаешь, мне никто раньше не говорил, что моя дедукция «удивительная» и «потрясающая», – пробормотал он.

– Хочешь, я буду тебе говорить это? 

– Всегда? – серьезно спросил Шерлок. Казалось, сейчас на лице Джона останется пара прожженных дырок от пристального взгляда Холмса.

– Всегда, – не задумываясь, ответил Джон и принялся за четвертый бутерброд.

~*~

– Эй, очнись, спящая красавица, – Джон подошел к замершему на месте Шерлоку и щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. Тот моргнул и тут же раздраженно скорчил рожицу. 

– Долго ходишь, – пробурчал он.

– Ах, простите, Ваше Высочество, – съязвил Джон. Поймав уничтожающий взгляд друга, он вздохнул. – Я болтал с Мэри.

Шерлок остановился так резко, что Джон, не успев замедлить шаг, на полном ходу прошел сквозь него. Его как будто в прорубь окунули.

– Мать твою, Холмс! – заорал Джон и поплотнее запахнулся в свою кофту. – Предупреждать надо!

– Мэри? – переспросил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на ругань. 

– Да, она мой друг детства, – Джон улыбнулся и повел плечами, сбрасывая остатки могильного холода. – Вот, думаю пригласить ее на свидание.

Когда Ватсон не услышал ничего в ответ, то обернулся. Шерлок стоял, не шелохнувшись и, склонив голову, с холодным безучастием смотрел прямо ему в глаза. 

– Шерлок? – Джон поежился. В такие моменты он вспоминал, что тот давно умер, и по сути Джон стоял один в два часа ночи в темном лесу. – Шерлок, ты в порядке?

– Все просто замечательно, – зло процедил тот, не отнимая от него взгляд. Над лесом повисло сухое молчание. – Пожалуй, зря я сегодня тебя сюда позвал. Иди домой. К Мэри, – с этими словами привидение дернулось, как будто оно было только кадром с плохой камеры, и исчезло.

– Шерлок, да будет тебе! – разозлился Джон. – Что такого я сказал?

Постояв еще минут пять, но так и не получив ответа, раздраженный Ватсон побрел к себе домой, освещая путь фонариком, луч которого едва-едва различал тропинку. Вокруг царила чернота, хоть глаз выколи. Джон все время смотрел под ноги, стараясь не обращать внимания на давящую тишину. Не было слышно даже шелеста листьев, только ветки хрустели у него под ногами. В удаляющуюся спину Джона смотрели два холодных, серых глаза.

~*~

Напевая себе под нос, Джон толкнул локтем входную дверь. В руках он держал полные пакеты мусора. 

«Слава Богу, родителей сейчас нет дома», – подумал парень. – «Вряд ли бы им понравился беспорядок, который я устроил».

Джон швырнул пакеты в мусорный бак на противоположной стороне улицы, повернулся и вскрикнул от неожиданности. Перед ним стоял Шерлок Холмс, мерцая лунным светом и своим мрачным чарующим обаянием.

– Ты не отвечал на телефон, – равнодушно произнес Холмс.

– Я вышел всего на минуту! Так сложно позвонить еще раз попозже? – буркнул Джон, но все же был рад, что Шерлок больше не обижался.

– К твоему сведению, у меня нет телефона, и требуется очень много энергии, чтобы до тебя достучаться, – сказал Шерлок. – Но не в этом дело. Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Пошли.

Заинтригованный, Джон забежал за своей красной кофтой домой и вприпрыжку последовал за другом. 

Шли они долго. Лес все так же молчал. Ветки ломались только под одной парой ног.

– Будь аккуратней, она пугливая, – через какое-то время произнес Шерлок. 

– _Она_? – изумился Джон и ехидно улыбнулся. – Завел себе подружку?

Шерлок обернулся и нахмурился.

– Подружки – не моя сфера, Джон.

– Оу, – парень почувствовал, как краснеют щеки. – Тогда, кто она?

– Еще одно привидение, – Холмс продолжил путь. – Её зовут Молли Хупер. Повторяю еще раз: не напугай ее, не делай резких движений и говори тихо. Это единственное привидение в округе, кроме меня, и я не хотел бы, чтобы ты спугнул мой единственный экземпляр.

– Но… – не понял Джон. – Ведь ты сам привидение.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

– Я и при жизни отличался высоким интеллектом, – Джон усмехнулся такому самолюбию, но Холмс продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало. – Так что и в загробном мире я отличаюсь от «нормальных» привидений. 

– Ладно-ладно, я буду молчать, – поспешил успокоить его Ватсон.

Через несколько минут Шерлок резко вытянул руку и остановил Джона.

– Стой здесь, – сказал он и вышел на открывшуюся поляну, в середине которой стоял большой кривой дуб. – Молли!

Джон не сдержал вздох удивления, когда около дуба появилась фигура молодой девушки, мелькающая, как в старом кино. Наконец, ее силуэт сделался более четким, и Джон смог подробно ее разглядеть. Молли была тонкой и хрупкой, со смешным хвостиком на голове и большими глазами, в которых не проскальзывала ни одна эмоция. Смотрела она прямо на Джона. Тому стало не по себе.

– Молли, это Джон, мой друг, – тихо сказал Шерлок, глядя на нее. – Не бойся его, он такой же идиот, как и все люди.

Молли усмехнулась, но глаза ее были все так же пусты. 

– Приятно познакомиться, Джон, – отрешенно поприветствовала она. Тот только кивнул в ответ.

– Молли, – обратился к ней Шерлок. В глазах его сверкала непонятная искра. – Расскажи, как ты умерла.

Вот это было зря.

– Я умерла? – тоненьким голосом спросила девушка. Она все так же не сводила глаз с Джона. – Ах, да, я умерла. Папа расстроится. Ведь папа любит меня. Он обнимал меня и целовал, а иногда гладил меня, ведь так же любят своих детей, – Молли перестала улыбаться и пустыми глазами посмотрела на землю у себя под ногами. Она наклонилась и подняла что-то. Джона передернуло от вида старой веревки с петлей на конце. Сглотнув, парень протянул руку и отчаянно прошептал:

– Молли, брось это, пожалуйста.

Но девушка была уже далеко в своих мыслях. Она перекинула веревку через ветку дуба и продела голову в петлю. Ее изображение начало мелькать.

– Папа ведь любит меня, так? – Молли устремила безжизненный взгляд на Джона и глубоко вдохнула. В следующее мгновение мертвую тишину леса разрезал нечеловеческий крик. Он длился всего несколько секунд, но успел сковать льдом легкие Джона. Мелькнув напоследок, призрак девушки исчез.

Джон судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь сглотнуть ком в горле и умоляюще посмотрел на Шерлока:

– Пошли отсюда, Шерлок, прошу тебя, – его голос дрожал.

Шерлок, с интересом наблюдавший за этой сценой, посмотрел на Джона, кивнул и направился обратно. Они разминулись около развалин дома Шерлока. Тот не произнес ни слова, даже не попрощался, просто перешагнул через обломок стены и исчез, как Молли. 

– Да ну вас к черту, – выдохнул Джон и быстро пошел домой. Дрожащими руками он открыл дверь и, влетев в комнату, заперся на все замки. Упав на кровать, он еще долго не мог уснуть. Ему везде мерещились серые веревки и пустые глаза Молли.

~*~

– Я устроил пожар, – сказал Шерлок однажды ночью, когда Джон по его просьбе собирал разные ягоды для очередного эксперимента. Ватсон с опаской посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

– Я занимался в лаборатории, – сказал Холмс, глядя в сторону своего дома. – И один эксперимент пошел не так, как надо. Меня откинуло взрывом, а искры от него попали на шторы, ну а дальше на потолок, стены и распространились по всему дому, – Шерлок ненадолго замолчал, а потом снова заговорил. – Родители и брат спали. Они так и не проснулись.

Джон с ладонями, полными ярко-красных ягод, пристально смотрел на призрака.

– Мне жаль, – искренне и тихо произнес он. 

Шерлок посмотрел на него и улыбнулся уголком рта.

– Мне тоже.

~*~

Джон все никак не мог забыть историю Шерлока. Призрак, конечно, отличался эгоизмом и высшей степенью самолюбия, но Ватсона не могло не насторожить равнодушие, с которым тот рассказывал про свою сгоревшую заживо семью. Джон невольно сглотнул и нахмурился. Слишком много времени они проводили вместе в последнее время. Просьбы Шерлока становились все более странными. То ему надо было принести свежее свиное мясо (которое тот приказал унести в кухню своего сгоревшего дома, а потом долго и с непонятной жадностью смотрел на испачканные в крови руки Джона), то они снова отправились к земляной могиле бедняги Карла Пауэрса, и Джон, перебаривая отвращение, щеткой очищал от грязи и червей череп умершего.

– «С этим пора завязывать», – взволнованно размышлял Джон по дороге в магазин. Ватсон хотел поподробней изучить дело Шерлока и решил расспросить местных. Что-то не давало ему покоя.

Стоя в очереди с полупустой корзинкой, Джон заметил старого полицейского, Лестрейда. Ватсон подошел к нему.

– К-х-м... Здравствуйте, инспектор!

– О, Джон Ватсон! – устало улыбнувшись, поприветствовал тот. – Как дела?

– Да ничего, – осторожно начал Джон. – Нашел в лесу какие-то развалины...

Лестрейд побледнел.

– Это в лесу, что за твоим домом? – как бы невзначай спросил мужчина. Джон кивнул.

– Ага. Не знаете, почему он сгорел?

Лестрейд нервно посмотрел по сторонам.

– Жуткая история, – он поджал губы. – Парень, который там жил, угробил всю свою семью. Запер все двери и окна, пока его родители и брат ужинали, поджег дом и вколол себе смертельную дозу героина. Пожарные нашли его мертвым у дерева напротив дома. Говорят, так и умер, глядя на дом и улыбаясь, – Лестрейд вздрогнул. – Но это только слухи. Просто в этом городе больше нечего обсуждать, как съехавшего с катушек наркомана, – вздохнул он. – Возьму, пожалуй, сигареты.

~*~

Той ночью Шерлок не звонил. 

От рассказов старого инспектора Джону стало действительно не по себе. Черт его дернул ходить к этому Холмсу. Он даже назвал его другом! Впервые за многие годы парень пожелал, чтобы его родители поскорей вернулись с отдыха. Ватсон застонал и закрыл лицо подушкой. С беспокойными мыслями он наконец-то заснул.

В три часа ночи на первом этаже что-то с громким стуком упало. 

Джон резко проснулся и замер. Родители с сестрой во Франции. Дверь закрыта на все засовы – он сам перепроверил все два раза.

Послышался звон разбившегося стекла.

В ночной тьме ничего не было видно.

Джон собрал все мужество в кулак и, попутно включая свет во всех комнатах, пошел вниз. На полуосвещенной лестнице он заметил, что дверь все так же заперта. Путь в кухню лежал через гостиную; недолго думая, Джон схватил у камина кочергу и маленькими шажками продолжил свой путь. Парень щелкнул выключателем.

Долгие секунды ничего не происходило. 

Прижавшись к стене, Джон снова судорожно заскреб пальцами по выключателю.

Два щелчка пронзили тишину. Эта тишина дышала холодом, стучала в висках и заставляла сердце нестись вскачь. 

Секунда.

Еще одна.

Холод пробежал по спине Джона.

Лампа заморгала и озарила на мгновение комнату, выхватив из сумрака очертания мужской фигуры.

Затем свет погас.

Джон вжался в стену. Он хотел бы закричать, но страх сковал тисками горло. Лампа зажглась теперь уже надолго.

Кухню и стоявшего в ней мужчину залило светом. На полу поблескивали осколки стакана, рядом валялся стул. Мужчина стоял, как вкопанный, повернувшись к Джону спиной.

– «Грабители носят костюмы?» – пронеслось в голове у Джона, прежде чем он крикнул:

– Вали отсюда, не то полицию вызову!

Мужчина стоял, не шелохнувшись. В следующее мгновение раздался высокий сиплый голос:

– Прочь от Ш-шерлока Холмса, – незнакомец склонил свою рыжую голову неестественно низко.

– Ч-что? – заикаясь, переспросил Джон. Только сейчас он заметил в руке у мужчины зонтик. 

– Ему нельзя доверять, он с-с-сошел с ума, – безучастно проговорил тот. – Прочь от Шерлока Холмса. 

Повторив предупреждение, призрак повернулся лицом к Джону.

Дом наполнился дикими криками. Ватсон выронил кочергу, упал на колени и схватился за голову, стараясь перекричать тысячи голосов. У призрака не было глаз. Только обгорелые глазницы и сморщенная обугленная кожа. 

~*~

Следующей ночью Джон разбирал принесенные ягоды. Его не покидало чувство тревоги. Руки перестали трястись только под вечер – и то, скорее всего, это действовало успокоительное.

– Что случилось? – Шерлок нахмурился и впился в него подозрительным взглядом.

– Ничего, – Джон вдруг очень заинтересовался горкой волчьей ягоды перед ним. Все, лишь бы скрыть подрагивающий голос. Он прокашлялся. Руки были багровыми от кислых лесных сладостей.

Шерлок, однако, не спускал с него взгляда. Призрак присел на корточки перед Джоном и наклонился мучительно близко к его лицу. По спине Ватсона пробежал холодок.

– Отвечай честно, Джон, мы ведь друзья? – кажется, Холмс читал все его мысли – так пристально он заглядывал в глаза. 

– Конечно, Шерлок, – тихо сказал Джон, не в силах опустить взгляд.

– Навеки? – еле уловимая угроза.

– Навеки, – выдохнул Джон.

С пальцев медленно стекал красный ядовитый сок.

~*~

От Мэри приятно пахло. И сама она была красива. Они сидели за столиком на вечеринке у их общего друга Майка. Шумела музыка, всюду было много народу. Все танцевали и веселились. Так было проще _не думать_. Мэри положила руку ему на колено и придвинулась ближе, чтобы было лучше слышно.

– Посмотрим кино завтра? – ее дыхание щекотало его ухо. 

– Конечно, – натянуто улыбнулся Джон. – Придется отменить встречу с привидением и завтра тоже.

Мэри заливисто засмеялась. Через несколько часов Джон попрощался со всеми, чмокнул Мэри в щеку и пошел домой. В груди что-то неприятно шевелилось. 

~*~

Только Джон открыл входную дверь, как услышал знакомый голос за спиной и тут же замер:

– ”Claire de la Lune*”, – принюхавшись, произнес Шерлок.

– О, Шерлок, привет! – Джон неохотно повернулся к нему лицом. Свет отражался от белоснежной кожи, а пара серых глаз была удивительно похожа на сияющие в небе звезды... – Прости, я тебя не предупредил о вечеринке, Майк зашел за мной, а я и не знал, как с тобой связаться…

– Ничего Джон, – Шерлок чуть склонил голову и жадно на него посмотрел. Затем улыбнулся уголком рта и шагнул ближе. – Мы ведь с тобой друзья? Навсегда?

– Конечно, Шерлок! – улыбнулся Джон. На место страха неожиданно пришло смирение. – Навсегда.

_...- Мы ведь друзья, Джон? Ты - мой друг. Ведь мы всегда будем друзьями, правда? Навсегда, и ты никогда не оставишь меня? Мы будем дружить, верно? Будем? Друзьями? Навеки? Джон..._

~*~

Миссис Хадсон и миссис Тернер, оживленно болтая, шли на утреннее собрание своего книжного клуба. Дойдя до конца улицы, миссис Хадсон запричитала:

– Ох, уж эта молодежь! – покачала она головой. – Родители уехали, так можно и двери нараспашку оставлять? А я-то думала, что Джон – воспитанный мальчик. 

Две старушки укоряюще посмотрели на открытую входную дверь. Та невинно моталась туда-сюда на ветру. Ключи были вставлены в замочную скважину и позвякивали на ветру красным брелоком, но старческое здоровье не позволило дамам услышать их предостерегающий звон. 

~*~

– «Всем привет, это Джон Ватсон! Скорее всего, меня нет дома, так что просто оставьте сообщение после сигнала!» 

– Джон, привет, это Мэри! – раздался веселый голос. – Уже вечер, а ты так и не позвонил, но я жду тебя у себя дома. Нашла классное кино и заказала пиццу. Если ты не придешь, я позову Джима! – со смехом пригрозила она и положила трубку.

На телефоне остался мигать красный огонек.

~*~

– «Всем привет, это Джон Ватсон! Скорее всего, меня нет дома, так что просто оставьте сообщение после сигнала!» 

– Джон, дорогой, это мама. Я понимаю, что ты уже взрослый и дел у тебя по горло, но я же просила звонить хотя бы раз в день! А ты не звонил уже три дня! Три! Поезд через неделю, так что позвони, если не хочешь, чтобы мы приехали завтра же. Ох и достанется тебе, Джон Ватсон! 

Сообщение кончилось, раздался гудок.

Маленькая красная лампочка продолжала мигать, настойчивая требуя внимания, которого она так и не получит.

*Claire de la Lune – духи Мэри (см. 3x03)

**Author's Note:**

> *Claire de la Lune – духи Мэри (см. 3x03)
> 
> *Название взято из песни Akira Yamaoka - One more soul to the call


End file.
